


Birthday

by stharridan



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 09:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stharridan/pseuds/stharridan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's always something better than presents for a birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday

Yachiru stood there, eyes wide and unblinking as she stared down at the little green pouch in her hands. In it were small sugar cubes, cheap candy that children around the lower districts were so fond of but couldn't afford given their constant state of poverty.

She quirked an eyebrow, puzzled, as she raised her head to look at the man standing before her, leaning against the rickety old door with his arms folded across his chest. He had his gaze trained on her, watching her, curious as to whether or not she approved.

"What?" he snapped automatically, his scowl deepening when she burst out with a laugh. A disbelieving one, as she never had imagined him remembering such a trivial matter. Someone like him remembering such things was, as far as she was concerned, unheard of.

A wide smile graced her features, one that spoke much of gratitude as she approached him and took his hand. There was a slight tension in his muscles when they made contact, but she was more than familiar with it.

"Ne, what about a kiss?"

He scoffed loudly and turned away, making a show of ignorance.

Ignoring his scowl, she brought his hand to her face and left fleeting kisses along his fingers.

"You didn't have to," she murmured, pressing her lips to the back of his hand, letting her eyelids drift to a close. "You didn't have to. Presents are nice…but they're not really what I want for my birthday."

He gazed at her for a moment or so, trying to see past her words. Her warm breath on his skin calmed that wild soul of his, and he felt his own heart soften at the sight of her. She let his hand go, a content smile on her face as she popped a sugar cube into her mouth.

It had been a long time since she indulged in such small luxuries, and to finally receive some out of the blue made for a rather pleasant closure to the day. The cube melted on her tongue, and she swallowed the sugar with a contented sigh. She picked up another cube, raised it to him.

"You want so-"

But she was cut off when he reached out to touch his fingers to her cheek. Wide eyes blinking, she could only stare into his eyes, those gray irises that puzzled her with hidden mysteries and conflicting sentiments. And then he took her face in his hand, cupping her cheek, and the next thing she knew, she was in his arms, his lips pressed to hers. An amused laugh escaped her through kisses, feeling him smile against her mouth.

"Thought you didn't want to kiss me?" she teased once she pulled away from him, arms loosely wrapped around his neck. He grinned, tightening his hold around her smaller frame.

"Changed m'mind."

And with that, he lifted her off her feet and twirled her around the room, her resonating laughter an ethereal melody to his ears.


End file.
